westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19980131 FreeAtLast
Free at Last! Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Loki'Den 5th Half-Elf Mage Rick DiRicco Daeron 7th Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th Human Fighter John Speck Osric 5th Dwarven Cleric Mark Whisler Kendall 5th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Tornume 5th Human Mage Matt Miller Session Summary After yet another close call with the Shadow Dragon, the party flees back to Home. Once there, the party heads to the inn to grab a drink. The situation doesn't look good for the heroes--they have attempted to infiltrate the dragon's lair several times, but have only ended up fleeing before the wily magic of the dragon. With the party so despondent, no one notices a stranger enter the bar, talk to the bartender, and then walk up to the table where the party sits. (Stranger): Greetings! (Party): (Looks up) (Stranger): My name is Artemus Flint. I've been looking for you. Donner: I'm Donner. Why have you been looking for us? Artemus: I bring some items and a message from Bellairno. At this point, Artemus brings out a fairly large package containing a bundle of cloth and a jug. Donner takes the message and reads it aloud. The message from Bellairno tells us that the bundle of cloth is a Cloak of Displacement and the jug contains drake toxin. Artemus: Say, where is Grackle? I don't see him here. Donner: Well, Grackle's in a bit of trouble. Artemus: You don't say? Well, if he's in trouble, I'd be glad to help. I mean, how much trouble can Grackle get into by himself? Donner: This is going to take some explaining... After some further discussion, Artemus suggests that the party try to scry on the souls they know to be trapped. Triana volunteers to do the scrying when George tells us that the scryer must be familiar with the target. We arms ourselves in case we need to Teleport to the spot immediately. Note: At this point, the table discussion turns into a large argument concerning how the party shares treasure--mostly started by Artemus. This takes a fairly large chunk of time. Triana can see the soul of Kill'Dar. It appears to be confined to a single spot. At Donner's suggestion, Triana also attempts to scry on the Shadow Dragon and Graden and Ciarda. Her attempt to scry on the dragon proves unsuccessful, but she manages to scry on Ciarda. She sees Ciarda talking to a mirror. Donner is tempted to Teleport to their location and administer some High Justice, but Triana will only Teleport the party to the soul area to rescue her cousin. She returns to scrying on the soul area. Into the Fire Osric casts an Augury (Teleporting to the soul container), and gets an affirmative response. Triana teleports us to the area. The party finds themselves in a room. Inlaid in the floor is a mosaic of the bull-head face of Baphomet. There are many spirits drifting within the borders of the mosaic. Near the top of the mosaic is an altar with a desiccated body, wearing jewelry and armor, lying on top. Beyond the altar is a strange looking portal. Daeron: Gee, you think this is where Braegus is keeping the souls? Donner uses Dirgir to turn the top of the head to flesh. At the same moment, the dead body on the altar begins to move. Donner runs to the top of the head and attempts to cut it open, but instead hits the ground next to it ("1" attack roll). Artemus turns into smoke and appears to drift to the top corner of the room. The rest of the party attempts to take out the zombie. In the meantime, the zombie turns towards the portal and grabs two knobs. The portal turns dark and sparkling black and the room begins to become noticeably hotter. Player Note: I believe this is the same sort of portal that would have taken us to Braegus' Lair on the Abyss. While the party hacks on the zombie, it appears to be moving away from Daeron (and his Protection from Evil from the Ring of the Silverveils). Just then a large black humanoid creature walks through the portal as Kendall rushes up. The creature looks at Kendall, who immediately falls dead. The entire party looks on as a soul appears to rise from Kendall's body and get sucked into the mosaic. Daeron: Okay, I'm convinced that this is the soul trap. I believe that's 49 souls. 50 are needed to release the Braegian guard And can someone do something about that bodak? Just then, Donner hits the fleshy area of the face and the souls all rush out towards the bodak. From the characters' perspective, the souls appear to swirl around the bodak and attack it. All previous player characters are allowed to roll their attack roll as Spectres (!) to attack. The bodak falls over dead and the souls scatter. Daeron: Thanks! In the meantime, the rest of the party has taken out the remaining zombie. Daeron uses Dirgir to Stone Shape the portal and destroy it. As this is done, the room begins to cool noticeably. Meanwhile, Donner has used the Rod of Passage (Passwall and Phase Door) to get around the big double doors--at the end appears to be Darkness and all his Continual Light items go out. Donner: I think we've found the back way into the Shadow Dragon's lair. Daeron: Well, I don't think we're at our best now. We can always teleport back here if we need to. Besides, I'm thinking we can return George's items to him. Donner: (Looks longingly at the Rod of Passage and the Wand of Polymorph, sighs). I guess. Daeron uses the Ring of the Silverveils to teleport the party back to Home. There is a great sigh of relief as the party realizes that Braegus' curse on the Teeth has been broken. We return the Rod and the Wand to George (who whimpers as he realizes that there are very few charges left). At this point, the party decides to take the bodies of Kill'Dar, Borgar, and Feanor back to Kennetar to get them raised or resurrected. Kendall is given a proper burial at Home. The party wisely decides to buy a horse and wagon to drag the four dead bodies across the Plateau. you say box lunch?" After a bit more arguing, Tornume and Artemus decide to wait another day so that Tornume can finish learning Magic Missile. The rest of the party decides to leave the next day, taking with them all their possessions since we seem to have worn out our welcome at Home. Day 1: Nothing happens. Day 2: Nothing happens. Day 3: Nothing happens to the first group. Artemus and Tornume see a pack of trolls. Day 4: Day of the Beholder The party sees a T-Rex, but it doesn't appear to be moving. The group quickly hides and scatters. Donner gestures for the group to spread out, but Loki'Den urges on the wagon. The horse walks forward and then whinnies and dies. Eventually, we see the cause of the petrified T-Rex and the dead horse--a beholder! At this point, the party attempts to run, and just as the party reaches "safe" range from the beholder, Daeron is charmed (97 on the resist roll, failed save) and stops running. (Beholder): Where are you going? Daeron: I'm not sure. (Beholder): Well, why don't you come over here? I won't hurt you. Daeron: Okay. (Walks back towards the beholder) At this point, the rest of the party has stopped outside of the beholder's range. Donner: Where is Daeron? Loki'Den: I think he's back there next to the beholder. Donner: (Shouts back toward Daeron) What are you doing? Run! Meanwhile... (Beholder): Why don't you tell your friends to come over here? I won't hurt them. Daeron: (Shouting to rest of party) Hey! Why don't you guys come back here? Donner, Osric, and Loki'Den look confused. At this point, there is a shouting conversation going on between the two parties. Donner: Has he gone mad? Osric: I think he might be charmed. Daeron: I trust Oktax and he says he won't hurt you. Osric: Okay, he's definitely charmed. Donner: We're not coming over. So, what do you want? (Beholder): I'd suggest you come over here. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend, would we? Donner: I just want my friends back. I've got all the party treasure. (Beholder): I'll tell you what, you leave me all your money and magic items, and I'll give you back your friends. (To Daeron) Reasonable profit you understand. Daeron: Oh sure. Hmmm...they sure are acting funny. (Beholder): Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll come around. So, what are you doing out here? Daeron: I'm going with my friends to Kennetar. (Beholder): Whatever for? Daeron: We're trying to get my friends resurrected. See? Those are their bodies on that cart. (Beholder): (Floats over to wagon) I see. Well, that's very good of you. Daeron: (Walks over to wagon and sits down) So, who are you? (Beholder): My name is Oktax. So, tell me about your companions... Daeron: Sure. I guess I should talk about Donner first... Daeron tells Oktax about his companions and what they've done over the past few times. In the meantime, Donner, Osric, and Loki'Den are trying to figure out what to do. Osric begins shooting arrows at the beholder. Oktax goes hiding behind the wagon to avoid Osric's arrow fire. Donner: Well, has anyone got any ideas? Osric: Nope. Loki'Den: I've got this scroll with Chain Lightning on it. I can probably hit the beholder if I get close enough. Donner: Won't it hit Daeron? Daeron: (Shouting from far away) Hey! Stop shooting--he's a friend. Donner: Forget I asked that. Eventually, they come up with the following plan: Loki'Den will take the scroll of Chain Lightning go around the back of the beholder and cast the spell. In the meantime, the rest of the party will sneak up and attack it after the spells goes off. At the same time, Oktax levitates Daeron 30 feet into the air and begins spinning around. Daeron: What are you doing? Oktax: Why don't you let me know when you can see your friends? Daeron: Sure. Anything else? Oktax: Well, if you have a way of immobilizing them--without hurting them, of course. Daeron: Sure, I can do that... Loki'Den begins circling the beholder. In the meantime Donner is hit by an inspiration: Donner: George? George? George (Disembodied voice): Yes? Donner: We've got a problem here--a beholder has charmed my friend Daeron and he has the rest of the dead bodies. George (Disembodied voice): Did you know the name of the beholder? Donner: Yeah, it's Oktax. George: Hmmm...this is a problem. He and I have an agreement. Donner: What kind of agreement? George: Well, if he doesn't come near Home, I won't cross him. Donner: Is there anything you can do to help? George: (Thinks a while) Yes, although that you must understand that I cannot help directly. There must be no connection between your conflict with Oktax and me. Donner: Sure, whatever. What can you do? George: I can make you two invisible and cast Haste and Fly to allow you to finish Oktax. George teleports in invisibly and casts the spells on Donner and Osric. In the meantime, Loki'Den has circled around and casts Chain Lightning on the beholder. Unfortunately, the scope of the spell is quite large, harming Oktax and Daeron, and destroying the wagon, the horse, and the bodies on the wagon. Meanwhile, Loki'Den has been spotted by Daeron. Daeron: There he is! Oktax: Can you do anything? (Begins drifting towards Loki'Den) Daeron: No--he's just out of range. Loki'Den: Oh shit! At that moment, out of nowhere, Donner and Osric turn visible above the beholder and (barely) turn it to mincemeat. Daeron falls to the ground, but remains conscious. After gathering themselves, the party continues to Kennetar, while carrying the much-lighter ashes of the rest of the party. Day 5: Nothing happens. Day 6: The party encounters an elven expedition, who safely escorts the party back to Kennetar. Once in Kennetar, the party heads straight to the Temple of Hades. Donner offers the giant Ram's Head item to the temple in exchange for the resurrections. Father Kultos accepts, but only on the condition of getting the next Hades item that the party runs across. Donner accepts. After talking to the many dead adventurers' spirits, Kill'Dar, Grackle, Colin, and Borgar decide to come back to the land of the living. Foes Fought Base Experience: